


Siempre has sido tú

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: El discurso de padrino de Sherlock fue bonito.Demasiado bonito, algunos dirían.





	Siempre has sido tú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's Always Been You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672639) by [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes). 



Había sido un día absolutamente impecable: el sol estaba brillando, la ceremonia había pasado sin problemas, y el lugar del banquete se veía precioso. Sherlock había controlado de manera obsesiva esta boda y sus gustos usuales epicúreos se podían ver a través de cada pieza de cubertería perfectamente colocada y cada copa de cristal tallado, en la comida digna de una estrella Michelin y en la elección de manteles impecables.

Sherlock se había superado a sí mismo y John no podía sentirse verdaderamente satisfecho.

Se sentaron en la mesa central, Sherlock a su izquierda, Mary a su derecha, abriéndose camino en el postre; una confección exquisita de merengue y fruta con un nombre francés que John no tenía esperanza de pronunciar. Estaba extrañamente movido porque Sherlock hubiera recordado su debilidad por el merengue.

Mary se veía preciosa en su vestido color crema de encaje, el pelo ingeniosamente arreglado usando demasiada laca, John se preocupaba acerca de cualquier llama expuesta.

John había estado nervioso de manera poco natural al decir sus votos, teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes había tenido problemas en hablar en público. Cuando el cura preguntó si alguno de los presentes conocía algún impedimento para impedir el matrimonio, John medio esperó que Sherlock interrumpiese, que arruinara su relación como había hecho con todas las otras. ¿ **Quería** parte de él que en realidad lo hiciera? ¿Echarse atrás a estas alturas?

John intentó perderse en la sonrisa radiante de su esposa mientras se prometía a él, y si sus ojos se movieron hacia Sherlock antes de que dijera –Sí, quiero-, está seguro de que nadie se dio cuenta.

Ahora que la ceremonia había pasado, la comida casi terminada, la mente de John seguía volviendo a la expresión de dolor y tristeza que había visto reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿John? Estás terriblemente callado-, le susurra Sherlock inclinándose.

John casi salta, dándose cuenta de que le han pillado distraído. –Es solo…el primer baile ¿sabes? Un poco nervioso.

-Venga, John. Has mejorado significativamente a lo largo de nuestras lecciones. Eres casi un natural ahora-, sonrió el hombre más joven.

-Imbécil-, murmulla John mientras pone los ojos en blanco, pero Sherlock no le oye.

-¡¿Enseñaste a John a bailar?!- el acento irlandés de Janine tiene un deje juguetón. –Tendrás que darme más detalles luego, Sherl.

Las conversaciones en el salón siguen alrededor de ellos mientras los postres se acaban y más vino es bebido y, en poco tiempo, el tintineo de un tenedor contra el lado de una copa se cuela en el ensimismamiento de John.

-Silencio para el padrino.

Sherlock se pone de pie, sin un rizo fuera de lugar, estirándose la chaqueta de su traje. Como siempre se ve perfecto, lo que de alguna manera molesta a John, considerando que sus trajes son idénticos. El novio no debería ser eclipsado por su atractivo, alto y oscuro padrino.

-Damas y caballeros, familia y amigos, y….eeeh…otros.

-Um…también.

Sherlock tropieza de manera poco característica de él sobre las palabras mientras observa que todas las miradas están sobre él. Sintiéndose como bajo un microscopio, se paraliza; la enormidad de lo que está haciendo de repente cae sobre él. Su mente vuelve al día en que John le pidió tener esta parte. Lo había llamado su mejor amigo. Y hoy lo estaba perdiendo de verdad.

Las caras de aquellos alrededor de ellos—la señora Hudson, Molly, Greg—reflejan una resignada y cierta aceptación. Aunque jamás lo admitirían, todos habían esperado que Sherlock la pifiase a la primera. El discurso de un padrino necesitaba humor y amabilidad y eso no estaba bajo el área de experiencia de Sherlock

John, a su lado, está de alguna manera preocupado por el silencio pero nunca, ni por un momento cree que Sherlock no pueda hacer esto con el mismo estilo con el que ha conseguido el resto de la boda. A veces su amigo simplemente necesita reiniciarse.

Se inclina y susurra. –Telegramas.

Sherlock sale de su palacio mental de un respingo, recogiendo las cartas de la mesa en frente de él. –Lo primero. Telegramas.

-Bueno, en realidad no son telegramas, simplemente los llamamos así. No sé por qué. Tradiciones de boda…porque no tenemos ya lo suficiente de eso.

Mary frunce el ceño y su marido le coge la mano, reconfortándola en silencio. Posiblemente a él mismo también.

-Al señor y la señora Watson. Siento mucho no poder estar con vosotros en vuestro día especial. Buena suerte y mis mejores deseos, Mike Stamford.

-Ah, Mike-, sonríe John.

Sherlock sigue leyendo los mensajes de amigos ausentes y John se ríe con Mary cuando Sherlock dice las palabras “arrumacos” y “tesoro”, palabras que probablemente nunca había dicho en su vida. John siente tanto cariño por el hombre, por el hecho de que esté haciendo algo tan fuera de su zona de confort solamente para contentar a su amigo.

-…cantidad de amor y montones de buenos deseos, de CAM. Ojalá tu familia pudiera haber visto esto.

John siente a Mary tensarse a su lado y ve la sonrisa desaparecer de su cara. Apretándole la mano, decide preguntarle sobre ello después, sabiendo muy poco acerca de su familia o amigos del pasado. Le sonríe otra vez, y vuelve a poner su atención sobre Sherlock, quien ahora está saltándose los telegramas con asco y tirándolos sobre la mesa.

-La gente básicamente es afectuosa.

 Esto hace que risa nerviosa salga de los invitados y Sherlock coge aire, calmándose a sí mismo, los dedos de su mano izquierda tamborileando nerviosamente contra su pierna.

-John Watson-. Sherlock apoya su mano sobre el hombro de John y mira hacia abajo hacia él, ganándose una sonrisa de premio por parte del novio. –Mi amigo, John Watson. John.

-Cuando John sacó el tema de ser el padrino me quedé pasmado. Confieso que no me di cuenta de que me lo estaba pidiendo y cuando lo entendí le expresé mi halago y mi… sorpresa. Le dije que jamás me lo habría esperado y que la idea me intimidaba un poco.

John está perplejo, tratando de recordar la conversación como su amigo la estaba describiendo pero solo recuerda a Sherlock mirándole fijamente con la mirada perdida durante diez minutos.

-Le prometí que me esforzaría en llevar a cabo una tarea que para mí resultaba más dura y exigente que ninguna a la que me hubiera enfrentado, también le di las gracias por la confianza depositada en mí y le indiqué que, en cierto modo, casi… me hacía ilusión.

-Después salió a relucir que no había dicho nada de esto en voz alta.

John resopla una risa, aliviado de que no se hubiera imaginado la cosa entera y los otros invitados se relajan por el humor.

Sherlock saca su discurso del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empieza a descartar notas mientras murmura para sí mismo antes de finalmente decidir dónde empezar.

-Me temo John que no puedo felicitarte; Todos los sentimientos y en especial el amor se oponen a la razón pura y fría que yo antepongo a lo demás.

Una boda, en mi racional opinión,  no es más que una celebración de todo lo falso, lo falaz, e irracional y lo sentimental de este mundo achacoso y de moral relajada. Hoy rendimos homenaje al verdugo de nuestra sociedad y con el tiempo de toda nuestra especie.

La habitación esta en silencio sepulcral. Molly parece horrorizada e incluso John se está empezando a preguntar si esto había sido una buena idea. Alguien tose, y Sherlock parpadea como si acabara de despertar.

-Pero bueno…hablemos de John.

-Por favor-, sonríe nerviosamente hacia Mary.

-Si me cargo con un ayudante durante mis aventuras no es por cariño o por capricho, es porque tiene muchas buenas cualidades que ha pasado por alto en su obsesión hacia mí.

Greg resopla una risotada tan alta que John y Sherlock lo fulminan con la mirada.

-En efecto, la fama que tengo por mi agudeza intelectual y perspicacia surge sin duda del extraordinario contraste que John, tan desinteresadamente, me proporciona. Está demostrado, creo, que las novias hacen destacar a las damas de honor más corrientes en su gran día, creo que aquí hay cierta analogía. Y el contraste es la forma que tiene Dios de resaltar la belleza de su creación…

El cura le sonríe orgullosamente a Sherlock.

-…o lo **sería** si dios no fuera una fantasía ridícula diseñada para darle una profesión al tonto de la familia.

Cuando la sonrisa desaparece de la cara del cura, John está empezando a preocuparse de verdad que él, y algunos otros invitados, puedan levantarse y marcharse. Está considerando hacerle un gesto a alguien para que interrumpiera a Sherlock pero todavía tiene un poco de fe en su amigo. Intenta ignorar la no tan sutil patada que le da Mary debajo de la mesa.

-Lo que intento decir es que soy el imbécil más desagradable,  grosero, ignorante e insoportable que se puede tener la desgracia de conocer. Desprecio lo elevado…-, asiente hacia el cura. –…ignoro la belleza…-, una ligera sonrisa hacia Janine. –…y soy ciego ante la cara de la felicidad. Así que si no entendí que me estaban pidiendo que fuera el padrino es porque jamás pensé que pudiera ser el mejor amigo de nadie.

Molly y Greg comparten una mirada larga, llena de tristeza por el hombre que nunca había tenido a nadie a su lado.

-Y menos el mejor amigo del ser humano más valiente, amable y sensato que he tenido la suerte de conocer.

Mary está sonriendo ahora, los invitados están sonriendo y John se aclara la garganta, sintiendo las lágrimas picándole detrás de los ojos.

-John, soy un hombre ridículo…-John asiente y ríe de acuerdo. –…redimido solo por la calidez y la constancia de tu amistad. Pero, como aparentemente soy tu mejor amigo. No puedo felicitarte por la elección de tu compañera-, mira hacia abajo hacia ellos y sonríe suavemente. –En realidad, ahora **puedo**.

La voz de Sherlock suena de alguna manera apretada, y sus propios ojos están empezándole a picar.

-Mary, cuando digo que te mereces este hombre, es el mayor de los cumplidos del que soy capaz. John, has sobrevivido a la guerra y a las heridas, y a una pérdida trágica…acerca de lo último, lo siento mucho otra vez…así que tienes que saber esto; hoy te sientas entre la mujer que has hecho tu esposa y el hombre al que has salvado, en resumen, las dos personas que más te quieren en todo este mundo. Y sé que también hablo por Mary cuando digo que **nunca** te decepcionaremos, y que tenemos una vida por delante para demostrarlo.

Hay un murmullo de comentarios positivos e incluso algún llanto suave que sale de alrededor de la habitación. John se inclina en el toque de Mary, humedad nublándole la vista y dándole a sus ojos azul oscuro una cualidad oceánica.

De repente le golpea como un mazo; la profundidad de la emoción en esas palabras, el **amor** que nunca se había atrevido a esperar, la realización que los sentimientos de Sherlock hacia él pueden ser menos que platónicos. Porque esto no es un discurso de un padrino— ¡estos son **votos**!

-Si intento abrazarle, párame.

-Desde luego que no.

Sherlock intenta continuar con su discurso, ignorante de la crisis que está ocurriendo al lado de él, pero se para cuando se da cuenta de que cada invitado está llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todos estáis haciendo eso?

Greg y Molly le sonríen con orgullo y la señora Hudson llora incluso más. –Oh, Sherlock.

Sherlock se gira hacia John, confusión y preocupación inundándole sus ojos verdigrises. – ¿Lo hice mal?

John mira hacia arriba hacia él y rápidamente de nuevo hacia un lado, incapaz de luchan contra los sentimientos que la expresión en la cara de su amigo le hacen sentir en su interior. En un segundo está de pie. –No, no lo hiciste. Ven aquí.

La habitación aplaude y grita cuando John tira de Sherlock para darle un fuerte abrazo, poniendo su cara en el cuello del hombre más alto e inhalando su olor; las lágrimas amenazando con caer sobre su hombro. Sherlock tentativamente, pone una mano sobre su cintura, todavía nervioso de que haya cometido un error y John nunca se sintió más contento con alguien en sus brazos; ¿y no es esa la cuestión? Tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que esta no es la persona con la que se acaba de casar.

El abrazo puede que durara algo más de tiempo que lo aceptable y cuando John empieza a apartarse, Sherlock inmediatamente continúa.

-Ahora, hacia algo…

-No puedo-, solloza John, empezando a perder la batalla contra su auto control. Puede sentir cada una de las miradas dirigidas a él mientras sus ojos vagan alrededor de la habitación, pareciendo un ciervo deslumbrado antes de finalmente posarse sobre su esposa.

-Lo siento…simplemente no puedo.

Corre hacia las puertas del patio en la parte derecha de la habitación, abriéndolas con la prisa por salir fuera. Necesita aire; no puede respirar. Su visión está desapareciendo.

Mary y Sherlock están paralizados, mirando fijamente a la puerta por donde John acaba de salir. Antes de alguno de los dos tenga oportunidad de moverse, Greg salta de su silla y les dice, –Yo iré. Quedaos aquí.

Molly y la señora Hudson cruzan una mirada, preocupada pero aun así aparentemente más enterada de lo que acaba de pasar que ninguno de los otros invitados. Sherlock está mirando de Mary a Janine, esperando que una de ellas le diga lo que está pasando. Un momento John le estaba abrazando y al siguiente…

Mary no habla con nadie, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y negándose a encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock.

* * *

 

Greg encuentra a John apoyado pesadamente contra un gran roble de los terrenos, las manos sobre las rodillas y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿John? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí?

John mira hacia arriba hacia los ojos preocupados de Greg, y como si fuera el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, el detective puede leer todo en la expresión de su amigo.

-Jesús-. Greg pone su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Lo sé.

-¡Hoy de entre todos los días! Después de todos estos años.

-¡Lo sé, joder, Greg! Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con “después de todos estos años?

-Colega… ¿creías que no lo sabíamos?

La respuesta de John se ve frenada cuando ve un movimiento en su visión periférica. Sherlock se dirige hacia ellos, con cautela, inseguro de si es bienvenido. Greg le hace una señal con una inclinación de cabeza y se vuelve de nuevo hacia John.

-Te dejo solo…Buena suerte.

Apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock en lo que espera es un gesto reconfortante, mientras vuelve al salón.

Sherlock se para en frente de John, quien se ha puesto recto pero todavía estaba inclinando la mayor parte de su peso contra el árbol de detrás.

-John. ¿Hice…?

-No has hecho nada mal, Sherlock. Fue perfecto.

-Entonces no entiendo.

John le da la espalda a su amigo, dando dos vueltas nerviosamente alrededor del árbol antes de apoyar la cabeza contra él. Su voz está amortiguada cuando habla de nuevo.

-Eres tú, Sherlock. Siempre has sido tú-. La sangre le inunda la cara con vergüenza cuando mira a su padrino. –Me iluminas.

-Yo…-Sherlock está mordiendo su labio inferior con ansiedad y John encuentra que no puede apartar su mirada.

-Lo que dijiste ahí ¿lo dijiste en serio? Porque Sherlock, había más amor en tus palabras que en **nada** que Mary y yo nos dijimos el uno al otro hoy.

Las pulsaciones de Sherlock aumentan y empieza a entrar en pánico. Parece que incluso con la ayuda de Lestrade para “bajar el tono” de sus palabras, todavía había conseguido que sus sentimientos reales se colaran. Si había habido un momento para que supiera la respuesta de un puzle, era éste. No tiene ni idea de cuál es la respuesta correcta a la pregunta de John pero está muy cansado. Escondiendo sus sentimientos, representando el papel de mejor amigo, de padrino, haciéndose amigo de la mujer que se ha llevado la única persona a la que había amado…ha sido agotador y descubre que no puede mentir más.

-John, te he amado durante mucho más tiempo del que posiblemente pueda decir.

Con esas palabras, las piernas de John se debilitan y está agradecido de que Sherlock lo coja antes de que se caiga al suelo. Nunca antes una declaración de amor le había dejado abrumado y ¡él es el hombre que se acaba de convertir en un marido! Quiere a Mary, por supuesto que sí, pero ese amor es una pálida sombra escondida detrás de la luz brillante de Sherlock.

-Podías haber dicho algo antes de que me casara-, dice John con una irónica.

 -¡Podías haber dicho algo antes de que saltara de una azotea!- ríe Sherlock.

-¿Habría hecho una diferencia?

Sherlock no responde; no lo necesita. John sabe por qué lo hizo y seguramente sabe que si hubieran sido **más** , solo habría tenido más incentivos de mantener a su compañero a salvo. Dicen que las acciones hablan más que las palabras, así que Sherlock se inclina hacia abajo (John realmente es demasiado bajo), y besa al doctor con todo el anhelo que ha escondido durante años.

El beso es profundo y lento y más pasional que nada que John ha experimentado. Cuando al final se separan para respirar, están sonriéndose el uno al otro deslumbrados. John debería sentirse culpable pero está más feliz de lo que nunca ha estado.

Sherlock lentamente saca el anillo de la mano izquierda de John y lo mete en el bolsillo.

-Lo sustituiré por uno mío un día.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías?

-Creo que haría casi cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, John.

La sonrisa de John es tan grande que duele pero aun así no puede empezar a que le importe. – ¿Limpiarás el frigorífico?

Sherlock se ríe. –He dicho **casi** cualquier cosa.

-Eres un capullo. Las cosas van a tener que cambiar si voy a volver ¿sabes?

-No, no lo harán. Volverás igualmente.

-Sí, lo haré. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que sé es que quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida contigo. ¿Eso me hace un loco?

 -Loco de atar.

Todavía están abrazándose el uno al otro cuando ven a Mary cerca de las puertas dobles aunque no son conscientes de cuánto ha visto. Cuando se da cuenta de que la han visto, desaparece de vuelta al salón.

John la observa marcharse. – ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?

-Lo haremos juntos.

Sherlock estira la mano y coge la de John, acercándolo más.

-Solo nosotros dos…

-…contra el resto del mundo.

 


End file.
